Sans could never be beaten
by Idea Tamer Chaos
Summary: With all the abilities Sans has shown us through every playthrough how could he ever lose to us. After all he could've just floated us into bones or not given us platforms to survive with... Well the answer is actually rather simple. He never did lose.


**I find it really weird that with all the obvious evidence everyone believes in the obviously wrong. Of course you could all be a part of the bandwagon in this instance, but it just doesn't make sense for people like Chara to want Genocide, or for Sans to be so easy to beat considering his abilities. Yes he's a hard boss, but with what he has he should be unbeatable. Well, unbeatable to the player, and he is until he gets tired. But then you have to ask why he didn't break the lock the attack button in a casing of bones like how he attacked it during the fight, forcing you to be tedious and not even be safe during the menu part of the fight.**

 **And Chara died for monsters, let herself (That's right, i gendered her. Get triggered) be absorbed by Asriel, hates all humans, forces you to reset the genocide route... If she wants to kill everything why would she do these things?)**

 **But anyway i'm not going to go too deep into that at the moment. So have a read, I hope you'll enjoy the fight at the very least, maybe even a full story if I feel like it.**

 **Disclaimer: If I were the owner of Undertale I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be writing Lore. But i'm writing Fanfiction. Credit to the owner of Undertale: Toby Fox and everyone else that helped the development.**

* * *

"If you step over that line, you're gonna have a bad time." He said with that ever-present smile still on his face, that told the world that every day was going to be good and that no matter what happened he'd enjoy it to the fullest. Never have i ever wanted to kill something more in my life.

 _'Ahh well. He is just a lazy smiling trashbag. This should be easy, and then onto the king, that should be a good fight.'_ I thought to myself before smiling back and stepping forward.

His smile widened. "I was hoping you'd do that kid. But anyway-" The world changed. Everything was now black or white and the hall stretched on forever, i'd look forward and see myself from the side, i'd turn around and see him there now even though he was in front of me a second agol. I began to take a step back only to go forward and end up turned around, or did i not move and did he teleport?

"-It is a beautiful day outside wouldn't you agree? I guess not as you did kill everyone-" His smile was only growing wider and i felt the first drop of fear enter me since i fought Undyne. There was no order to this strange dimension. Pillars were becoming distorted now and a faint blue glow was appearing in his left eye. I made sure of the grip on my knife.

"-But aside from that it is actually wonderful out there on the surface. Birds are singing, flowers blooming, drunk people falling over each other. But on days like these, kids like you. Deserve to be-" The blue glow intensified and several weird skeletal goat heads appeared behind him with plasma forming in their mouths. I got ready to dodge.

" **Burning in hell.** " He finished as the plasma finished forming and then beams shot out from the skeletal heads maw's. I jumped to the side as the plasma shot past me, missing me by over a metre but burning my skin even from that distance. I snapped my head over to look at him, wary of another attack like that only for gravity to intensify and i fell... up?

"Good fight." He said as i frantically turned to face the ceiling to see several dozen bones, sharpened at the end point. Waiting for me to land on them. I frantically tried to move out of the way but i was already in the air and i was falling up. The last thing i saw before death was the tip of a bone going through my right eye and penetrating my bra-

* * *

 **Save available, would you like to load?**

 **Y/** N

I selected **yes** and wa-

* * *

-s transported back up the real world only to find intense heat from one of the plasma bursts greeting me along with unimaginable pain as i came back into the world and left it just as fas-

* * *

 **Save available, would you like to load?**

 **Y/** N

Thoroughly annoyed and in pain i slammed the **yes** button finding mysel-

* * *

-f back into the real world quickly rolling forwards dodging a barrage of sharpened bones.

"How the hell do you change?!" I screamed before diving to the side to dodge a lance of pure plasma from one of those blaster things he summoned.

"Well, i'd like to think anyone would change when they remembered everything you do." He replied before i was stabbed from behind by a few dozen bones filling my body with agony before the familiar blackness engaged me.

* * *

 **Save available, would you like to load?**

 **Y/N/** Reset

This time however, i sat there in the void and simply pondered what had just happened. I quashed the voice of Chara who was pleading to just reset and go back to being a pacifist.

 _'But Sans said that he remembered. And that meant that he remembered the other timelines... Including the Pacifist run... Even Flowey couldn't... I think..._ _After all he only said it was a true reset. For all i know it was more just a property on others without determination._ _Does that mean both Flowey and Sans remember the Pacifist timeline?'_

I was interrupted from my pondering as a skeletal hand shot out and pressed the **YES** button loading me back in-

* * *

-to the world before i rolled purely out of reflex but not fast enough to avoid one of the bones penetrating my arm making me groan as the familiar pain made itself clear to me.

"How the hell can you access my safe space?!" I screamed at him only for his smirk to widen and then his body to disappear from view.

I looked around as the hall once more transformed into the weird one without end, looking around was disorientating and sometimes i could look to my left but be staring as the back of my head. Needless to say finding _him_ was a bit far from my current capabilities.

"Do you think you're the only one that has traversed this world in that way, do you think that it's impossible for anyone to find you?" He questioned from behind me as several blasters appeared and began charging, i dove to the ground as the plasma lanced behind me. I turned to face him only for no one to be there.

"Because you aren't." He continued from my right even as i found myself falling sidewards towards nothing only to go through a confusing piece of space and end up hitting several bones as well as a pilla-

* * *

 **Save available, would you like to load?**

 **Y/N/Reset**

I knew i had about 30 seconds before he came. So i considered whether or not i should res- A skeletal hand shot out and hit the **Yes** but-

* * *

I dove on instinct only to be stabbed by bones realising i always dove in the same directi-

* * *

 **Save available, would you like to load?**

 **Y/N/Reset**

-on making me predictable. Knowing i only had about 5 seconds before he found me i prepa-

* * *

-red to throw my knife, diving to my left even as i found him and i threw the knife just as the hall began to transform. I saw the knife go towards him only for him to dodge as i was blasted once mo-

* * *

 **Save available, would you like to load?**

 **Y/N/Reset/** Give-up

-re. Realising he could now make me give up and die forever i dove for the **yes** option hitting just as the skeletal hand exited the wall going for the **give-up** opti-

* * *

I dove to the right this time dodging the start up blast as the hall transformed, i used my knife to slice at one of the bones and did the same to the rest preventing them from hitting me. I smirked. I was getting better.

"Well done, but now you have to hit me and dodge everything at the same time, not to mention i can change your gravity at any time." He mocked with a smirk as a blaster fired to his left and the plasma came and hit me from behi-

* * *

 **Save available, would you like to load?**

 **Y/N/Reset/** Give-up control

Realisation bloomed and i shot forward to hit the **Yes** option once more, barely making it before him-

* * *

-I leapt backwards only to realise he hadn't fired and the terrain hadn't changed yet.

"Wait what?" I question aloud, still in shock as Sans stood there staring at me. It was a damn creepy smile as well.

"What indeed. You see i'm a patient guy. You killed my brother and everyone i know and love. So i'm going to make you either reset, or give-up to the person who will reset it and be a pacifist." He explained as bones began appearing all over the hall, there were dozens materialising a second and the number was getting ridiculous. I would never be able to dodge that...

"What makes you think i'll ever reset... I only have to win once, you have to win every time..." I retorted even as my mind raced, attempting to find some way to win this situation. I was now unable to see him from the sheer amount of bones.

"Simply the fact you'll never win. Because you simply don't have the capabilities to do so. History may tell you that Monsters never killed a single human but that's patently untrue. It's more that every human was able to load back and win through trying enough times." He began as all the bones pointed towards me and i felt myself begin to float into the air, it was surprisingly gentle.

"Monster souls, if they all worked together. Would easily outclass one lousy human such as yourself. In fact one of us did the numbers, he's named Asriel Dreemur you might have heard of him. Found that the bell curve of soul absorption gave him 7.687 on top of the 6 human souls he already absorbed. And that's the ones that came, i can almost guarantee that a bunch of them couldn't come for various reasons." He continued to explain even as the bones got closer and i became even more scared.

"You see, we're stronger then you think. But admittedly we don't have the same level of raw power you humans have, what we have however is control of our power. I have one of the lost strengths here, but i have a lot of energy storage and i'm _extremely_ efficient. You aren't, you bleed off more power than a nuclear explosion during one of your World Wars." He smiled even more as he got close to the end of his little spiel.

"And i can absorb that energy. In your presence i'm almost unable to be drained no matter what. So i won't tire magically. I am on your level there and my control is greater. I will never lose to you. So give up Kiddo, reset and be a pacifist. If you do i won't hurt you. If you do i'll enjoy it immensely. But anyway, let's send you back to the menu. This time i won't interfere." He finished before the hundreds of bones accelerated towards me as i screamed. Within a second they had all sta-

* * *

 **Save available, would you like to load?**

 **Y/N/Reset/Give-up control to Chara**

He said i had all the time i wanted but just to be safe i kept my hand hovering over the **yes** button.

 _'While it was true that i might never even win and if i did it might take months of effort to do it plus **reset** ting would give me no real benefit besides letting me relax. And giving control over to Chara would be the same as resetting only i'd be forced to take a backseat in things instead of deciding myself. Though technically i'd already be getting forced by Sans if i **reset** but i'd still have the freedom to speak my mind then. _I began to think, simply listing the negatives.

 _On the other hand i'd also have the chance to talk to him about his experience with what i have as a power. And he did mention control. And that was something i wanted dearly. He had shown abilities that no other monsters had. Sure Flowey did amazing but he got too used to simply repeating fights for victory, Sans however had to get better actively instead of passively like me and Flowey.'_ I continued pondering even as i kept an eye out for any signs of Sans.

 _'And if he's only going to get better as we fight and i won't be able to win without getting very, very lucky and if he really wanted to he could kill me by repeatedly floating me into bones. I may be stubborn but i'm not stupid._

With this in my mind i reached out and hit the **reset** button.

* * *

 **So this was a fun thing to write and i really did enjoy it. I'm probably going to continue this later on because i simply love more realistic versions of the original. Because it just adds extra layers of depth to pursue and because it's not marketed it doesn't have to worry about the parts of the population not big on realism.**

 **But yeah, hope you enjoyed. Remember to review, all reviews are welcome. Thank you very much and enjoy yourselves.**


End file.
